major_crime_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minor Characters
Recurring Characters '''Rochelle Neaves''' – A journalist, Neaves works for Channel Nine, and first reported on the XXXX case ([[Suffer Little Children|MCS1]]). [[Suffer Little Children]] '''Arthur Bailey''' – 70-year-old Arthur was walking his dog when he found Holly. He is a retired Corporal, and served with distinction in the Vietnam War, winning the Military Cross in the process. '''Alison Glover''' – Terry Young's junior colleague working with him on breaking the child pornography ring. '''Corrine Marlowe''' – '''Harriet Marlowe''' – Massey's ex stepdaughter, he sexually abused her in the early nineties. '''Alan Richardson''' – Richardson is a builder working with his son on a site when they discover Joanna Yorke's body in their skip bin. '''Chris Richardson''' – Alan's son. '''Terry Young''' – A sergeant with The Australian Federal Police's Child Protection Operations team. [[Dead in the Water]] [[Meat Market]] [[Who Will Guard the Guards]] [[Breathless]] [[Black Friday]] '''James Drysdale''' – A FIFO industrial electrician on a break from work, he found [[Anna Da Costa|Anna]] after she managed to escape the Cochranes. '''Jason Frame''' – Woolworths worker who discovered the body of [[Liz Steele]] in the loading bay. '''Barry Jackson''' – Sergeant Jackson was the first investigating officer at the crime scene in Hyde Park. '''Leroy Jenkins''' – the detective in Melbourne who ran the investigation that led to [[Eddie Cochrane|Eddie]]'s assault conviction. Hears about the manhunt and realises there are similarities in the two cases. '''James McLean''' – Eight-year-old son of Paul, they were playing soccer in the park when Paul discovered the body of [[Emily Powell]]. '''Paul McLean''' – He and his son James were in Mueller Park when he discovered [[Emily Powell|Emily]]'s body. '''Alexander Milton''' – Witnessed attempting to use [[Alesha Wheeler]]'s bank card. '''Michelle (Shelley) Powell''' – Emily's mother. She is driven and hard-working, and blames herself for not being there enough for Emily. '''Sean Powell''' – Father of Emily. He has week on/week off custody of Emily. At first, he was considered a suspect, because through his work as a home handyman, he had access to wire and tape similar to what was used, and a criminal record. He was ruled out as a suspect when police realised Alesha was killed by the same person as Emily, and she was killed while he was with the police. '''Simon Phipps''' – sub-organist at St George's Cathedral. '''Erica Reilly''' – Working with her senior colleague Barry Jackson, she investigated the King's Park crime scene. '''Martin Wilson''' – [[Eddie Cochrane]]'s biological father. As part of the investigation, detectives in Melbourne interview him. '''Alice Woodward''' – Deputy Principal (students) at Perth Modern, she is able to help the police identify Emily. [[Fourteen Words]] [[In the Name of the Father]] [[Born that Way]] [[Home Is Where the Heart Is]] '''Lyn Unwin''' – [[Crystal Unwin]]'s mother. She is the one who discovers Crystal's body, as they had been due to meet for morning tea at Crystal's house. '''David Ellison''' – Karen's husband, and Caitlin and Liam's father. He was at work when they were attacked. [[One for All]] [[Misjudged]] [[Turf War]] '''Rebecca Alexander''' – Detective Constable '''Barry Wallace''' – A Detective Sergeant in the Serious and Organised Crime Division, he is [[Jordan Williams]]' supervisor. [[Watcher in the Night]]